


Perspective

by uran



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, M/M, No Beach Divorce, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uran/pseuds/uran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenges of running a boarding school for young mutants are rather unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt from the lovely Kira_K aaaaages ago, but I just realized I've never posted it here :)

“Go away and tell the kids to keep it down,” murmurs Erik, head shoved under the pillows, body curled tight under the sheets.

“It’s three in the morning Erik, the students are all asleep.” Erik can barely hear what presumably is Charles’ voice over the din in his head.

“Then what is this ungodly racket?” he asks, slowly unfurling himself from the blankets, eyes fluttering against the light coming from the open doorway. Charles is backlit by the hall lights, but something is not quite right with the picture. Erik tries to blink away the last remnants of sleep, when he realizes that the shape in his doorway definitely doesn't belong to Charles. It’s too tall, too angular, nothing of the softness of Charles in it. Erik reacts instinctively: he pulls at every metal in the room, trying to knock back the intruder.

Nothing happens.

 

Well, except from the rather spectacular headache he gets instantly. He groans from the pain, a kind he is not quite used to. Broken bones, lacerations or bruises are familiar, but he does **not** get a fucking headache.

“Are you alright, my friend?” the stranger asks, tone so different from Charles’ Erik can’t believe he hadn't noticed earlier. Must be that damn headache.

“Don’t fucking call me that!” ha snaps, reaching for his bedside lamp to at least get a look at the other man. Light floods the spacious bedroom and Erik can enjoy the unique experience of meeting his own eyes. He blinks twice while his alterego just stands there, wearing an utterly serene smile which frankly looks disturbing on his face, _Gott im Himmel_. Erik turns to the mirror on the dresser to make sure that they are identical and then comes surprise number two: the face looking back at him is not his own but Charles’. Come to it, the room isn't Erik’s either but that seems rather unimportant in the light of recent events.

“I’m afraid our new guest’s power might be far less straightforward than we thought”, says his face - that apparently now belongs to Charles.

“You guess?” Erik groans, clutching his head.

It’s not the first time one of the new students’ powers causes them trouble - the week with the fishes is never to be spoken about - but it is the first time it affects them both at the same time. 

“I must say it’s rather interesting to try a power that can manipulate the physical world directly. Although the nuances of your control are of course well out of my abilities”, Charles says while coming closer to perch daintily on the edge of the bed. It looks truly ridiculous with Erik’s long limbs. Not that Eric cares that much with the pain that seems to obscure everything in his head. 

“Oh dear, I’m afraid you got the worse end of this deal, my friend. I remember the manifestation of my powers quite clearly still. It was… not pleasant. ”

Erik refuses to comment on this obvious embellishment. 

“If I may- when I was little, this helped,“ says Charles while gently taking hold of Erik’s (or his own? _Gott_ this is _verdammt_ confusing) wrist, scooting closer so Erik can feel the heat of his body. 

"Just try to concentrate on my voice or my mind, if you can separate it from the others. Raven helped me figure out when we met that physical contact helps me concentrate, maybe it will help you too.”

Well ‘help’ would be one way of putting it. The touch of Charles’ skin brings everything into sharp focus rather abruptly. True, the unholy cacophony dims to almost nothing, but the brightness of Charles’ mind is almost just as painfully blinding. But as seconds pass Erik gets used to the light and soon he groans from the pleasure of both the dissipating pain and the warm feeling of Charles’ mind filling the aching corners of his brain.

The sound seems to spark something in Charles tho’, his mind becoming… sweeter? Hotter? Images start to form in the all-encompassing light, images not unlike the ones Erik entertains in the darkness of his own bedroom - but this time from a different perspective.

Just as everything begins to come into focus and Erik could find out some very important things about the flexibility of his favourite telepath, Charles abruptly jerks away and beats a hasty retreat towards the door.

“I’ll gather the staff and Michael, we should really resolve this as soon as possible. We can’t have two of the senior staff indisposed at the same time, what was I thinking? See you in the common room!” he babbles while edging out of his own room, leaving Erik to his own thoughts and a progressively worsening headache.

And while redressing Charles’ body isn't without its own merits, Erik can’t wait to get back to his own body - he’d like to believe he is not narcissistic enough to want to see his own face the first time he fucks Charles through the mattress. 


End file.
